Kirochu Family 2021 Christmas
Ski Resort family is spending Christmas at a ski resort in Denver Colorado Watching Classic Christmas Shows Ji Kwong: "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer!" Ji min: "We also have Frosty the Snowman, Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas, How the Grinch Stole Christmas and The Little Drummer Boy." Orla: "I'll go and get the Christmas cookies and the popcorn." Christmas Craft Night Making Christmas Pet Treats Christmas Eve Christmas Eve Dinner Christmas Morning The family is having Christmas Breakfast Christmas Dinner Time to Open Presents kids rush over to their Christmas stockings Ji kwong: "Cool! I got candy canes, a Target gift card, A Dora the Explorer plush doll, a Cheer Bear plush toy, a cute little Pudsey Bear, a Curious George plush toy, some money, a Littlest Pet Shop hotel playset, a Nugget Zhu Zhu Pet, and lots and lots of candy! Additionally, I have a complete set of Harry Potter books!" Anna: "Sweet! I got some candy canes, a 'Scary Cute' rubber bracelet, my very own Pudsey Bear, an iPod, MH lip gloss, nail polish, a Cherry Blossom chocolate candy, a whole lot of candy, a purple Furby, Amazon.com gift card, a Monster High Skull earbuds, Monster High Draculaura Pink Laced Up artificial press-on nails, a MH Bling compact and a Draculaura Scary Cherry Flavored Lip Gloss Necklace." radio is playing "Under the Mistletoe" by Justin Bieber and Ji Woong cover their ears and cringe Ji woong: "Oh, no! Not Justin Bieber!" Anna: "Please turn it off or switch to another station. My ears can't take it!" switches to another radio station Ji woong: "That's better." Tariko: "Ugh, that Justin Bieber thinks he's so great." shudders Anna: "Yeah, but I can't stand his annoying music, it makes my ears bleed." Tariko: "Awesome! I got a couple of candy canes, a Litten plush doll, lip gloss, Sakuma drops, a Pikipek plush, a makeup kit, a Yungoos plush doll, a Wishiwashi plush doll, lots of candy, an Poppilio plush doll, a cute Pikachu plush doll, Pocky, Yan Yan, a Black Thunder chocolate bar and an iPhone!" hung and Ji chang look inside their stockings and find nothing but big, fat, dirty lumps of coal Ji hung: "I got coal..." Ji chang: "Me too....." hung and Ji chang go to a note that says "Ji hung and Ji chang, you boys were very bad this year. You lacerated your cousin Ji kwong, misbehaved at school, tortured your parents, said bad words, and menaced your triplet sister Ji sung. Signed, Santa" in cursive. Ji hung: "Aw man, I want presents!" Ji chang: "Me too! All we have is this note!" sung lies down on the couch Ji kwong: "Ji sung, why are you sleeping?" Ji sung: "Sorry Ji kwong. I did not get enought sleep last night because of Ji hung and Ji chang screaming." sung yawns then looks in her stocking Ji sung: "Candy canes! Lots of candy! Chocolate coins!" min and Ji Woong look in their stockings Ji woong: "Remember we were kids, Ji Min? We used to get a lot of candy." kwong comes running up to Ji min and Ji woong Ji kwong: "Uncle Ji-Woong, Mommy, my presents are missing!" Ji sung: "Somebody stole my presents too! Did the Grinch stole them or what?" Tariko: "Oh, look! My boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari sent me a Christmas gift, too!" woong opens his presents to reveal a Korean version of ''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life ''DVD, Family Guy DVDs, American Dad DVDs, and Aqua Teen Hunger Force DVDs. Tariko: "How lovely! Kai sent me this beautiful necklace!" The Missing Presents Ji kwong: (screaming) "YOU STOLE THEM, JI HUNG AND JI CHANG! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I AM TELLING!" Tariko: (sobbing) "Oh no!" Anna: "It's okay." Ji kwong: (sobbing uncontrollably) "MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ji min: "Honey, calm down. It's all right." Ji woong: (angrily) "FORGET IT! YOU WILL GO ON SEPARATE NAUGHTY COUCHES AND YOUR ROLIE POLIE OLIE DVDs WILL GO IN TOY JAIL UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! Now give back the presents you took. Ji hung and Ji chang: "WE WANT ROLIE POLIE OLIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ji woong: (angrily) "Stop screaming! You will not have them back until I say so!" The Good Kids Reveal Their Presents Anna Tariko Ji Woong Ji min Ji Kwong: "Harry Potter and the Cursed Child!" Natasha Ji sung James Orla Holiday Aftermath Natasha (angrily): "I am never ever taking you boys anywhere ever again!!" Ji woong (furiously): "YOU CAN BOTH FORGET ABOUT STAYING UP LATE ON NEW YEAR'S EVE FOR THE TIMES SQUARE BALL DROP!" Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Holiday Transcripts Category:Christmas Transcripts